


it's just any reason i get to be closer to you

by teenagedreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Except it's Not in the Future, Fluff, Headcanon of Future Version of Louis and Harry, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Public Interaction, Soulmate Things, sort of, the fact i have to tag that makes me so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedreamin/pseuds/teenagedreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know when they started doing it again. </p><p>He thinks it was after Modest! stopped caring as much and started realizing that the fans were going to think what they wanted to think either way and that Louis and Harry just couldn't hide it like before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just any reason i get to be closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sosorzfdorry i don't know what this is but i just needed to write it oKay BC PUBLIC SOULMATE THINGS 
> 
> is it normal for me to think that even though louis is a top he's still the little spoon??
> 
> [my tumblr](sugarcookielou.tumblr.com)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/rebellilouis)

Louis doesn't know when they started doing it again. 

He thinks it was after Modest! stopped caring as much and started realizing that the fans were going to think what they wanted to think either way and that Louis and Harry just couldn't hide it like before.

 

He does know that they introduced it slowly. It had started out with lyric changes and sharing clothes and actually interacting with with each other. It made him nervous to see how the fans, management and Harry himself would react, so he decided to start simple. He waltzed up to Harry between songs and tugged on his ridiculously long curls. "I quite like your hair like this, 'Azza." And Harry's reaction was priceless. He looked at Louis slack-jawed and almost dropped his microphone. But, he followed Louis' lead. He always did and when he finally managed a quick lipped smile and said "Thanks, Louuu. I like yours too," and rubbed at Louis' newly styled hair. Louis melted internally, even though he knew Lou the Stylist would be pissed when he went back for wardrobe changes. The fans were going absolutely crazy now. Alrighty, then.

While Louis was singing his solo in Best Song Ever, he decided to throw his arm around Harry. The fans were whistling and grinning and screaming louder than ever. Three girls in the front row looked like they were going to pass out. A fourth was already tweeting all of this.

When he got on twitter that night, he saw sixteen million tweets and almost no negative response. Management didn't say anything at all.  So he thinks, all in all, it was good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Little things seemed to make the biggest impact, Louis noticed, on them and the fans. Lyric changes, hugs, hand touching, or simply even him and Harry talking to each other. Things they weren't forced to suppress anymore, like - Louis remembers this day very clearly - one time in the American leg of the tour, Harry and Niall went out to get smoothies for the five of them. As they were going to leave, one of the fans asked who's order was who's. "Liam has the green-looking one, Zayn got the blue one and I've got this one." NIall pointed at each smoothie in the tray. 

"This one is mine." Harry had held up the strawberry banana smoothie he was holding in one hand. "And this other one I'm holding is Louis'. I think he's got the same kind as Zayn actually."

""He wouldn't let me hold his or Lou's." Niall said teasingly. 

"You jump around too much!" Harry whined. "You'll make it lumpy."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

It was one of his favorite things they'd ever done in public. It almost ranked over their twitcams. After that, it came a thing they did, carrying each other's keys and jackets, or ordering food for each other.

A few weeks later, they were doing a promo interview for the new album. All five of them were piled up on one couch, which was nothing new, but Louis decided he was going to sit next to Harry. So that was how he ended up comfortably squished in between Harry and Zayn. Harry was rambling on and on and on in another story that Louis had already heard, and he could see the way the interviewer was leaning forward and pushing her breasts out. Louis snorted internally. If only she knew. He decided to 'get comfortable.' He stretched his legs out across Zayn's lap and his against the am of the couch to where he was looking at the interviewer sideways with a sharp look while he played with Harry's hands absently. Harry was used to Louis being Louis and doing whatever he wanted to. If Zayn cared, he didn't show it. 

 Harry continued talking but he smiled down at Louis in the way that made his heart stutter and a full body shudder happen. He finished the story and then the interviewer changed the subject to a recent story surrounding Niall. 

When all of this was brought up with management, no said anything. There was a few raised eyebrows and whispers, but an intern who looked too stressed for her job said "Sales for the single have almost doubled in the last week, the main twitter has gained almost six thousand followers compared in the last two hours and the most recent interview has had so many views and comments, it's almost been taken down because the site can't handle it. Also the perfume sales have gone up by forty percent. I'm not saying that the public is ready for something major and not all of the opinions are quite as supportive as others, but with those numbers? It's something to consider definitely."

A low whistle from Niall sounded. Someone changed the subject to the new album cover. 

He felt freer than he had in a long time and the thought made him giddy.

 

 

 

 

 

Unlike  all of the little things they'd been doing on purpose, Louis telling everyone they still lived together was purely an accident. They were on stage, and one audience member had thrown a Packers' jersey. Harry walked over slightly cautiously, (the last thing they'd thrown on stage was a dildo and Harry had just so happened to be the one to pick it up. He hadn't opened the box and just decided it was safe enough to let security check the box and take it on the bus. It's currently wrapped in a t-shirt in the back of the tour bus. It was Niall's idea to keep it saying it was "a token of love from the fans".) and picks it up and smile's wider than a kid on Christmas. Liam was launched into a story at the time and Louis remembers cutting him off just before the hearing the joke of it. 

"Do you know how many Packers merchandise he has at home? There's multiple t-shirts and jerseys. Hell, we've even got a Green Bay afgan on our couch." 

All the boys were slightly gaping. Harry was smiling so wide it looked like it was about to fall off. The fans were screaming ten, maybe twenty times louder than before. 

"Heeey, you like the Packers." Harry complained. 

"I like  _real_ football, thank you very much. American football confuses me."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Thank you for this, it's lovely." He shook the jersey. "Now, we sing." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love this." Harry whispered, one night. It was three in the morning and Louis was half asleep, all wrapped up in the hotel bed with Harry, warm and surrounded by the familiarly hazy feeling of love and warmth and the joint they shared with Zayn earlier on the bus and just pure  _Harry._

"Hmm?" Louis asked.

"We're so public now, y'know? And I love it. _God,_ you have no idea how much I love it. I got so used to having to try to ignore you in public that I forgot how much I missed being able to love you. The entire world basically knows we belong to each other now. It's - it's incredible. I love you so so much, and I think I'm just realizing how important it is that everyone knows that I do." Harry was speaking slowly and deeply, his words partially muffled by the way he had his head buried into the crook of Louis' neck, and it felt like liquid gold across his skin, heady and intoxicating and punctuated with meaning. "And I do love you, y'know, more than words could ever describe. I wouldn't trade a single second of the past four years with you, even when we couldn't- couldn't really be like we are now. I'm just so lucky to have you."

Louis was breathless. He was so taken away by his emotions for his boy, this wonderful boy with heartbreaking green eyes and a smile that made it look like his face was going to split off, his love for stupid hipster-y music, and dumb knock-knock jokes. It made his heart ache and the world around him spin. When Louis could talk, he managed to choke out "You have no idea, H, I just - I love you endlessly and." he couldn't finish, but Harry only hummed softly, pulled Louis impossibly closer and kissed his forehead. 

 

 

 

They were on a small couch, all comfortably piled up as the interviewer rounded off a question to Niall. Louis was picking at the loose 'flyaways' (Liam says they're called that, LOuis doesn't care what they're called, he just thinks they're annoying.)" on Harry's sweater rather determinedly. He was broken out by the interviewer's voice and all of the boys looking at him expectantly. "Could you repeat that? I'm sorry, I was picking the villianous stringy-things. off of 'Azza's sweater." He was too prideful to use the name Liam supplied for him.

The interviewer laughed. "Think those are called, flyaways, mate." Dammit. "I asked if there was anything going on between you and Harry." 

"Oh." Louis thought about denying it. He could play it off as a joke, worst comes to worst. He looks between Harry and then he looks to the management representative. The same woman who had told all of that information about ticket sales being higher. She had the same deer-in-the-headlights look Louis was feeling. "Uhh -"

"I don't see why he should have to explain." Zayn, who was infamous for being quieter in public, spoke up. Louis looked to him alarmedly. "I mean, that probably sounded terrible, I'm sorry, not to be rude, yeah? I just mean that I don't have to explain that my fiance and I are together. It's just the something we are. Same thing with Lou and Harry. I never really fancied the idea of a gay person having to come out, y'know? I don't have to announce my sexuality, so it's strange to me that they have to. But um, I mean, yeah they're a thing. Have been ever since the beginning."

The next moment of silence that followed was the calm before the storm. It was dead silent but Harry had this elated kind of smile-smirk on his face and he never once broke eye contact with Louis. He knew that smirk, that smirk was the most familiar thing in the world to him, the smirk that said 'I have a secret and no one else is in on it'. It was the smirk that made Louis heart skip and double up. It was the same one that promised mischief and chaos but also love and hope. It was the same one that he had when he'd given Louis the diamond ring the drawl because he wasn't able to wear it. 

 

Louis knows that publicly tying himself to Harry is phenomenal, amazing, wonderful in every way possible. But he thinks, when he's surrounded a smirking Harry, proud boys, screaming crowds and a probably fuming management, maybe having a few secrets is okay with him too.

 

_fin._

 

 

 


End file.
